


While I'm Here

by SierraNovembr



Series: See Another Night [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Smut, Steve POV, Steve Sandwich, Uniform Kink, sswh2018, starkspangledwinterhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: Clint is in uniform and had called the room to attention and someone else is walking towards Steve with confident, measured steps.  Steve locks his knees against what he suspects is coming.Recovering from Tony's recent brush with losing his memories has been a process for everyone, but today is about pleasing Steve.  Tony, Clint, and Bucky surprise him and it's fantastic for everyone.  Mostly.





	While I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feelingsinwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/gifts).



> Happy starkspangledwinterhawk month (2018)!! I'm really happy to get back to these four at last. This is mostly the fluff and smut that they deserve after _Lost Inside a Lonely Life_ , but some feels crept in there, too. Hope you enjoy!

Steve is resting on the low bench that lines the back wall of the gym, feeling the muscles in his legs, arms, and hands tingling as he comes down from a sparring match with Bucky. Bucky is sprawled out beside him with his right leg pressing into Steve’s left in a way that is comforting but could tip over into suggestive any minute. Steve finds a smile for him.

“Sweat’s gettin’ itchy,” Bucky sighs. “Gonna get showered.”

Steve grunts and waves idly at Bucky’s retreating back. He’s comfortable here, and as far as he knows, there isn’t anything pressing for him to get to. Tony decided to take Clint out for brunch and they aren’t likely to be back for a while. The three of them have been hovering around Tony lately. The fear of losing him to the Asgardian spell is still fresh, it aches in his teeth when he clenches them too hard, in his chest when he’s not breathing Tony’s scent, but Tony wanted to try to ease back into normalcy. Or whatever passes for it for them.

Suddenly, Clint’s voice cracks through his reverie, “Atten-SHUN!”

Turns out, the things they drill into a guy in basic stay buried _deep_ because Steve snaps to his feet without a conscious thought. He feels his hands curl at his side. After a heartbeat, he processes the brief peripheral glance he’d gotten of his boyfriend and he deliberately sets his gaze into the middle distance and doesn’t look at the two men entering the room. A jolt of electric excitement goes down his spine.

Clint is in his uniform.

Clint is in uniform and had called the room to attention and someone else is walking towards Steve with confident, measured steps. Steve locks his knees against what he suspects is coming and _does not look directly at the officer_.

“At ease.” Tony’s voice is almost enough to make him whimper. He’s only spoken two words, and Steve can already tell he’s practiced. His tone is commanding without being cold, not so much expecting to be obeyed as unaware that there would be another option but respectful obedience. Steve carefully shifts his stance, legs apart and hands at the small of his back before looking at Tony.

Tony is also in uniform. It is an immaculate reproduction, and some part of Steve relishes in the straight, shiny buttons and the way he can _smell_ the starch on Tony’s collar. He can’t help noting the rank, Major, and the pilot’s wings Tony wears just above the jacket pocket, but then his eyes get stuck on the belt.

The way it hugs Tony’s waist. 

Tony makes a small noise, not quite clearing his throat, but reminding Steve of the game they’re playing. He wrenches his eyes away from Tony’s uniform and up to his face. Tony’s been letting his hair grow a little longer, Steve wasn’t sure if it was a conscious thing or if he just hadn’t bothered to get it cut in a while. His stylist could work with just about any length and make Tony look like a billion dollars, so Tony wasn’t usually too particular.

The way the dark hair is slicked back off his forehead now, Steve’s thinking it was a deliberate choice. There’s a single curl trying to escape the confines of the gel, and Steve’s not sure if he wants to help it along with his hands in Tony’s hair or carefully tuck it back away to preserve the vision in front of him.

He doesn’t do either. Steve lets out a shaky breath and tries to reign himself in. Tony and Clint (and possibly even Bucky) have gone to some lengths to set up this situation. Steve should see where they want to go with it.

“Captain,” Tony greets him. “Is there a reason you did not report to my office at 0900 for the mission debrief?”

Steve casts around for an answer, but before he’s come up with a good way to play along, Tony continues. “Where is your NCO in charge? Someone’s gonna get their ass chewed.”

“I’m here, sir. Sergeant Barnes, sir.” Bucky’s voice comes from behind Steve, on his right. It’s quiet, and that almost throws Steve off again, but his mind makes the connection in the next moment. That’s not how Bucky Barnes, member of the Howlies, spoke to anyone, even a Major, at least not when Captain America was around to hear it. It might just be how an average NCO who just screwed up might talk to a high-ranking officer. Steve doesn’t really have much experience with average NCOs, but he thinks he’s getting an idea of the game now.

“Sergeant Barnes,” Tony says the name with the same quiet authority as he meets Bucky’s eyes over Steve’s shoulder. Whatever he sees on Bucky’s face has Tony’s pupils dilating. He licks his lips and takes a slightly deeper breath before he continues, “perhaps we should have a discussion about discipline.”

Bucky gives a prompt, “Yes, sir,” and his voice is rough. Steve feels his stomach tighten and heat sweep up his neck. 

“Captain Rogers.” Tony turns his attention back to Steve. “While I admire your dedication to PT – “ he pauses to give Steve’s chest, still sweaty beneath his clinging T-shirt, a blatantly appreciative look, “I really do not have the luxury of waiting around to see if you deign to show up to your scheduled debriefings. Get cleaned up and to my office in ten minutes and I will consider not writing you up for this, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve nods, already thinking about how thorough a shower he can manage in ten minutes.

“Good,” Tony replies, heat starting to bleed into his tone. “Sergeant Barnes, you’re with me. We can have that discussion while we are waiting on the Captain.”

That sparks something in Steve, and he’s taken a step into Tony’s personal space before he realizes it. Tony’s eyebrows shoot up, and Steve hesitates for a moment before deciding that Tony probably shouldn’t have completely uncontested control over this morning. Steve clears his throat and puts a little of his own commanding officer tone into play. “Sir, since Sergeant Barnes is my direct responsibility, I would prefer to handle it myself.”

Tony’s eyes are blown wide and hungry when he meets Steve’s gaze. “Is that right?” he purrs, shifting incrementally closer to Steve, and it’s so very _very_ hard not to just fall into him and consume him.

Clint makes a tiny, strangled noise and Steve is abruptly reminded that there can be more to this than devouring Tony, as appealing as that is. He swallows and manages to play along a little longer. “You have a bit of a reputation, Major,” Steve says, subtly emphasizing the rank, “and I very much think I need to be present for any discussion you might have with my subordinate.”

Tony’s eyes drag up Steve’s chest so slowly Steve can almost feel it like a caress. “Very well, Captain. You and Sergeant Barnes are dismissed to prepare for the debrief which started fifteen minutes ago. See that you don’t make me wait any longer than necessary.”

Steve decides to be a little cheeky and throws Tony a salute. Tony sucks in a sharp breath, and Steve knows he’s rather affected by the thought of Captain America saluting him. Steve heads to the door. Bucky stays in step behind him, his presence both comforting and exhilarating as Steve fights the urge to bolt to the shower. He slows down marginally as they pass Clint, still at parade rest by the door. The archer’s sharp eyes are tracking all three of his boyfriends and Steve nearly laughs at the joy he sees there. 

Clint likes to watch them. Oh _god_ this is going to be so good.

*******************

Bucky stays behind him all the way into the bathroom and gives Steve his best smirk when the first glimpse of Bucky in his drab olive uniform makes Steve freeze up. The sight of it makes Steve’s knees weaken and he might as well be in a dirty alleyway staring at his best friend in uniform for the first time again for all the helpless _wanting_ that rushes through him.

Bucky’s lips soften into a gentle smile and he reaches out to cup his hand around Steve’s neck. His fingers are warm and Steve shivers, just a little. “You okay, Stevie?”

“So good, Buck.” Steve whispers, sighing as Bucky presses a kiss to his mouth. Bucky chuckles and steps back, fingers grabbing at Steve’s collar and pulling his shirt up over his head. Steve squawks and quickly lifts his arms to disentangle himself from the thing. Bucky steps around him and smacks a hand lightly across Steve’s ass. The slap resonates in the tiled room and Steve scowls playfully. 

Bucky waggles his eyebrows and promises, “It’s gonna get even better, you know. Get cleaned up.”

Steve takes one of the fastest showers of his life. He emerges in a cloud of steam to find Bucky fussing with a fourth uniform hanging in the corner of the changing room. He turns to Steve, taking the towel to buff the lingering droplets off Steve’s shoulders. His earlier playfulness has dimmed, replaced by a serious intensity Steve recognizes from some of their more urgent missions. 

“Bucky?” 

His only answer is a head shake. They are quiet as Bucky helps Steve into the uniform. Just a few quiet words, “lift up” or “here” or “Steve.” 

As ever, Steve breaks first, asking, “What is it? If you’re not comfortable…” Steve trails off, uncertain. He swallows a certain disappointment, he’s really looking forward to peeling them all out of uniform, but if Bucky can’t handle it – there’s no way he’s going through with this game. 

Bucky’s hands still on Steve’s shirt buttons and he closes his eyes for a moment before looking up at Steve. A few beats pass while Bucky looks for words. Finally, he straightens up fully and says, “Seeing this uniform – putting it on _you_ – reminds me of,” he pauses, “ – of when I was – “

Steve reaches out to run a hand down Bucky’s arm.

“ – of when I could say ‘I’m following _him_ ’ and have it mean forever. I wish I’d never lost that – “ He chokes.

Steve tugs him into his arms, pressing kisses to his face. “Bucky, no! You’re right here. I promise, it’s not gone! For as long as you’re _you_ I have never felt like it wasn’t us forever.”

Bucky pushes back, shaking his head. “I don’t mean Hydra, Steve.”

That brings Steve up short. He shakes his head a little, but the confusion remains. “What?”

Bucky sighs, burying his face in his hands. “I don’t know what I would have done if we hadn’t gotten Tony back,” he admits.

Steve winces. He’s gotten good at thinking _around_ that particular wound, and Bucky’s just jabbed right into it. Steve doesn’t want to remember how afraid they were, the hurt of losing their lover bit by bit.

Bucky curls further in on himself and whispers, “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“You would have come back to us.” Steve puts every ounce of confidence he has into that statement. “Even if you did have to take some time…you would never have left Clint and me for long.”

Bucky stays silent, and Steve doesn’t try to convince him further. He just reaches for Bucky, gently tugging him into the circle of Steve’s arms. Bucky tucks his head into Steve’s neck and they stay there, locked together, for several long minutes.

“God,” Bucky sniffs, “I really made a hash of this, didn’t I? Tony was so excited…”

His voice is closer to normal now, and Steve knows Bucky really will regret it if they miss out on this opportunity to have each other, so he decides they’re going to go for it. Steve rubs gently at the back of Bucky’s neck, small circles that start comforting, but soon stray below Bucky’s collar. His other hand makes a slow exploration down Bucky’s back. He leans in next to Bucky’s ear, letting his breath ghost over the sensitive shell, “Are you with me?” His voice comes out husky.

Bucky trembles. “’Til the end of the line.” The familiar reply is barely audible. 

“Sergeant?” Steve lets his teeth scrape lightly against Bucky’s ear.

Bucky shudders, hands coming up to clench Steve’s hips. “Yes, sir?”

“I look like a damn soup sandwich.”

Steve sighs in relief when Bucky lets out a startled laugh. “I fail to see how that’s funny, Sergeant,” he says with a grin.

“I fail to see how that’s any different than usual,” Bucky retorts, causing Steve’s mouth to drop open in feigned shock.

“Insubordination! I should let the Major at you for that!” 

Bucky melts a little at the mention of Tony, eyes going soft. “Yeah, we’re both gonna get it if we keep him waiting much longer.”

“You ready for this?” Steve asks one more time, just to be sure.

Bucky nods, hands going back to Steve’s buttons with renewed confidence. He peppers little kisses into Steve’s skin before covering it up, fingers gentle and sure. He slips the jacket over Steve’s shoulders and spends a few minutes brushing off imaginary lint and copping a sneaky feel. The second time Bucky pinches his chest, Steve laughs and pushes him back. “Let’s report in.”

“Right behind you, sir.”

“You always are.”

*******************

Steve expects a great deal of playful nagging when they finally make it to the penthouse, but Tony isn’t waiting in the front room to pounce on them (in any sense). In fact, no one is there to greet Steve and Bucky at all. Friday just makes the quiet two-toned chime that indicates she is in privacy mode when Steve asks his boyfriends’ whereabouts. 

Steve can practically feel Bucky tensing behind him, so he quickly shakes his head and sets off to find their wayward lovers. Steve pokes his head into Tony’s office on their way past it, but it’s dark, all the lights and displays powered down. When they make it to the bedroom, the mystery is solved in the form of Tony and Clint locked it in a heated kiss by the foot of the bed. They are both still in uniform, but looking decidedly rumpled by this point. Tony’s got his hands up on Clint’s face, guiding the angle of the kiss as his tongue presses in, setting a deep, slow, suggestive rhythm. Clint’s hands are balled up at the small of Tony’s back in a clear attempt not to disturb his uniform, but the archer’s arms are flexing with the effort of getting the two of them closer together.

It’s just about the most beautiful thing Steve has ever seen, and his blood heads south so quickly that it makes his head spin. They stand by the door, entranced, watching the pair kiss for a few deliciously drawn out minutes. The moment snaps when Tony pulls back to gasp for breath. Steve’s made the hand signal for _secure the area_ to Bucky on instinct, and when Bucky turns to lock the bedroom door, Steve is across the room, scooping both men up and into the bed.

Clint twists with the motion, ending up on his side and laughing as Steve takes Tony down to the mattress. Steve blankets the smaller body beneath him, and _oh_ does that feel wonderful, pressed against his boyfriend from chest to thighs.

“Holy shit, Cap!” Tony gasps, rolling his hips up to press more firmly into Steve’s body on top of his.

“The two of you kissing is the hottest thing ever,” Steve replies, shooting him a grin. His own hips stutter as Clint reaches over to grab a handful of Steve’s ass and knead.

“Great idea, sugar,” Bucky chimes in, laying himself out on the other side of Steve and grabbing his own handful. Tony, meanwhile, ducks his head and licks Steve’s neck. Things get a little hazy for Steve while his three boyfriends lavish attention on his body. He’s aware of Bucky and Clint making out over his back, even though neither has released his backside. The slick sounds of their lips sliding together harmonizes with his own assault on Tony’s mouth.

“Steve,” Tony whines between kisses. Steve presses in again. 

“Wait, wait.” At that, Steve backs off, pressing up on his elbows on either side of Tony and getting his weight of the breathless man below him. He cocks his head in silent question.

Tony huffs another breath and addresses the other two. “C’mon, boys, if we’re not going to play this time, let’s at least get out of the dress-up clothes, yeah? Steve’s medals are digging into my chest.”

Steve hums, but goes for his mouth again, keeping his weight on his arms this time. Tony tries to stutter through it, “That’s not, hmmm, that’s not, mmmm, what I meant – Bucky, help!”

Steve laughs as Bucky and Clint haul him back and up until the three of them are standing at the foot of the bed. Tony looks delicious, laid out on the bed with his rumpled uniform. His tie is askew and his cheeks and lips are sweetly flushed. Steve is pressed up with his back against Bucky’s chest. Clint’s mouth moves along Steve’s jaw, inching closer to his mouth. Steve welcomes him in when he gets there with a hot, insistent slide of his tongue and the tease of teeth. Bucky leans over to take one as well, both Steve and Clint eager to meet his lips. Bucky’s cock is hard against his ass and Clint grinds his own erection against Steve’s. Steve feels a little dizzy, his control slipping away while he’s bracketed by warmth, but he’s brought back to himself by the sound of belt buckle clinking.

“I hope you’re not expecting to do that yourself,” he frowns at Tony. His boyfriend freezes where he was reaching up to loosen his tie, his belt undone around his waist. Steve squeezes whatever parts of his boyfriends his hands happen to be on – Clint’s shoulder and, oh, nice, Bucky’s thigh – before he extracts himself from between them. The bed dips under his knees as he crawls up towards Tony. He tries to make it predatory – a sexy prowl – but Tony’s hands twitch towards his tie again and Steve can’t have that. In a blink, he’s laid out over Tony again, one hand pressing down on his knotted necktie and one cupping his hipbone. 

This is his present to unwrap.

Tony huffs a short laugh and relaxes, head tipping back in surrender as he waves his hand down at his uniform-clad body. “All yours, Steve, you menace.”

The silk of the yellow tie is soft in his fingers. The quiet hiss it makes as Steve pulls it from around Tony’s beautifully arched neck slithers down his spine. Steve gasps when his hips give a kick and press his erection against Tony’s leg. Tony hums appreciatively and brings his head down to suck kisses into the soft place behind Steve’s ear. His belt is already open, so Steve shifts a little to grab it and throw it off the side of the bed. The next obvious thing would be to get his jacket off, so Steve slips his hand inside, brushing against Tony’s nipple. Tony lets out a gasp of his own as Steve teases him through his shirt.

Eventually, Steve gets the jacket undone and coaxes Tony into sitting with nips and light kisses to his lips. Tony obediently follows and lets Steve pull the fabric off his shoulders, then rewards him by snatching his lower lip with his teeth. Steve lets him, and Tony soothes the sting with his tongue. Steve glances down the bed to see Clint watching them avidly, hands in Bucky’s hair as the other man alternates kissing his neck and whispering in his ear. Clint raises his eyebrows at Steve and he doesn’t have to be told, just turns back to Tony. He sets to unbuttoning the shirt, peeling the fabric away and mapping the exposed skin with his tongue.

When he gets to Tony’s trousers, he spends some extra time lapping at the boundary of skin and cloth. He nips gently at the jut of his hip, and Tony’s hand comes up to grab his hair. Steve looks up the length of Tony’s body and he whimpers, so Steve takes pity on him and unfastens the pants, tugging them and his underwear down enough to free his erection.

Tony stills when Steve gets his hand on his cock, whining a little at the sensation. Steve gives him a few languid strokes while he looks around to their other lovers. Clint’s playing his own game of trying to get their uniforms off. Bucky swats his hands away from his buttons and belt, until eventually he gives up and bustles Clint back into the wall. Clint laughs and jumps up, curling his legs around Bucky’s waist and using his higher vantage point to tease Bucky’s face with kitten licks. Bucky’s laughing too as he turns his face away to escape, glancing back to the bed in the process. His eyes flare when he sees Tony mostly stripped and Clint takes advantage of his distraction to lick into Bucky’s ear. The Sergeant screeches and nearly drops him before setting the other man down and joining in the chorus of laughing the action set off. Tony’s chuckling beside him and Steve relishes in the sound, still precious for almost being snatched away.

Bucky tugs Clint back over to the bed, and each of them untie one of Tony’s shoes, tugging them off. Steve nods his permission and the other two quickly divest Tony of his undone pants as well. Tony lets out a sigh, stretching his arms above his head, reveling in his nakedness. His cock is hard and red against his stomach and Steve’s mouth waters a little. Tony blocks his next attempt to touch him, though, and Steve pouts.

“Nope. This is a naked-people party now. Off!” Tony shoos him off the bed. Steve huffs and turns to Bucky, but the man is already stripping with the quick efficiency befitting a soldier.

“Hey!” Steve complains.

Bucky sends him a cheeky grin as he shimmies the pants down his hips. “You know I’ve gotta get to the party, Steve.” He yanks off his last sock and slips on the bed, helping Tony push the covers down to a messy pile out of the way. 

Steve turns to pout at Clint. Clint smiles at him and lifts his still fully-uniformed arms. “C’mon, babe.”

Steve smiles back and says, “Well, somebody still loves me.” Bucky doesn’t reply, and when Steve looks back at him, Bucky has Tony’s cock in his mouth and they both look extremely happy about it. He sighs and steps up to Clint. Clint very considerately guides Steve’s hands to his belt buckle before distracting him with a kiss that quickly turns filthy. Steve throws his hands up in resignation. Well, metaphorically. They are, in actuality, well on the way to getting Clint out of his clothes. He’ll have to take the reigns earlier next time, when he’s not so surprised by it all.

Clint’s hands are busy with Steve’s own uniform, and soon enough, they fulfill Tony’s dress-code requirements. Clint squeezes Steve’s waist, and then they are finally all together, skin pressed to skin and lips and hands and warmth. His chest swoops a little when the others shift to pull him into the center of their pile. He lets his attention drift, not focusing further than the patch of skin beneath his lips, the fingers tangled with his, until Clint heaves himself upright from Tony’s other side. 

“Lube,” he declares, draping his body across the other three, smacking a kiss to Bucky’s cheek that the other man answers with a sharp slap to Clint’s ass. Clint grunts, a satisfied noise that prompts Bucky to lick up his neck. Clint wriggles, but manages to dig the lube out of the bedside drawer before pulling back. He tosses the bottle from one hand to the other and asks, “Who wants it how?”

They all exchange looks and Steve feels his face stretch out into a smile as he gets an idea. He runs his hand up Tony’s thigh as he asks, “Orders, sir?”

Tony’s cock twitches at that. “Lieutenant, prep the Captain.”

That’s more than fine by Steve, but he can’t resist teasing a little. “What, you don’t do the work yourself, Major?”

“Oh, I won’t be fucking you tonight, Captain. In fact, I want _your_ cock inside of _me_.” 

Heat rolls through Steve’s stomach, and he looks over at Clint, “And he’ll – “

“No. Well, yes,” Tony amends, “if you’re very good, he’ll fuck you after.” Tony’s eyes gleam. “But I have heard all about your affinity with your Sergeant, how effective a team you two make. So, first, Captain Rogers, you will be in me and I want Barnes inside of you, and you’re going to show us just how well you work together.” Tony glances around and drops the commanding tone to ask, “Is that okay with everyone?”

Steve shares a look with each of the others as well before breathes, “ _Yes._ Tony, fuck yes.” 

“Hell yes,” Bucky adds.

“All green,” Clint finishes.

The relieved smile Tony gives them is short lived; Bucky takes the lead and falls on him like a starving man. The sound Tony makes as Bucky’s lips close over his cock once again is almost pained. Without slowing his ministrations, Bucky lifts his hand towards Clint, who deposits a portion of lube on it. Steve turns on his stomach and watches avidly as the first of Bucky’s fingers disappears into Tony’s body. Tony lets out a satisfied breath, and his body seems to relax further into the bed.

Steve’s own calm is jolted a moment later when Clint drips the cold lube down his crack. He glares back at his boyfriend, who is grinning and utterly unrepentant. Steve opens his mouth to snark at the man when he feels warm fingers rub at his perineum. Steve’s mouth snaps shut and the smile on Clint’s face turns gentle. He leans forward to kiss at Steve’s back and ribs, inching his fingers towards Steve’s entrance.

Clint steadily prepares Steve, going from just the tip of his finger to scissoring two inside Steve with the occasional whispered praise. Tony reaches his hand over to them and Steve takes the opportunity to pull two of his fingers into Steve’s mouth. A glance down to Bucky to gage his rhythm, and Steve starts sucking Tony in perfect synchronicity. Tony’s breathing heavily, and Steve barely feels Clint moving on to three fingers, he’s so focused on what he and Bucky are doing to Tony.

“P-please.” Tony manages to gasp. Steve shares a final look with Bucky before releasing the fingers in his mouth. Bucky maneuvers Tony into the center of the bed, scooting to the side to give Steve room to get into position, but keeping a hand on Tony the whole time, stroking up his flank from hip to chest and back. 

Steve pushes up and moves back to Clint, licking into his mouth with a quick kiss to thank him. Steve crawls over to Tony and goes to slick himself up. Clint gets there first, deft fingers rolling a condom on in a flash and following it with his lubed hand closing on Steve. He grunts and shudders and Clint laughs a little, crooning praise into Steve’s ear. Clint guides him to Tony’s entrance, then walks his fingers up Steve’s back. Clint kisses the back of his neck. “I love watching this,” he whispers, “it’s almost enough to make me lose my mind, how hot you two look when you’re filling him up. You good, Steve?”

Steve whimpers, and nods, dragging the head of his cock back and forth. He presses forward just a little each time he passes, teasing at Tony’s hole until the man is quivering beneath him and moaning out, “Please, please, Steve, please.”

“C’mon,” Bucky growls and Clint drapes himself over Steve’s back, pushing his own cock between Steve’s thighs. The sudden shift in weight has him pushing into Tony’s body with a strangled shout. Steve grabs at Tony’s thigh to steady himself and give them both a moment to adjust now that he is through the first resistance of Tony’s ass. Tony’s head tips back and he lets out a slow breath.

“Thank you, Clint,” Bucky sighs. Clint slips off Steve’s back to land in Bucky’s arms, already sucking a kiss into his shoulder. “Mmmm,” Bucky continues, “How does that feel, Tony?”

“So good,” Tony slurs. “Want all of him.”

Never one to make a fella ask twice, Steve thrusts roughly forward, burying himself deep in Tony’s heat, and watches a gorgeous smile break out on Tony’s sweaty face. 

“Mmmm, even – “ Tony’s breath hitches as Steve rocks his hips to get further inside him, “ even better.”

“You good, Stevie?”

“Very. God, Tony, so tight,” Steve answers, then yelps when one of Bucky’s slick metal fingers slides into his own ass. “Yes, Buck, c’mon, we’re good.”

“Yeah?” Bucky teases.

“Get on with it before we come without you, Sergeant,” Tony demands.

Bucky’s hands slide under Tony’s hips, lifting them both and causing Steve and Tony to make a pair of very interesting noises. Clint’s there in a moment to shove a couple of pillows under them, easing the angle for Tony. They exchange a few kisses while Steve tries a few full, steady thrusts, the slide perfectly slick and easy now.

Bucky backs off to get his own condom; Clint’s the only one of them who enjoys bottoming without one, happier than the rest to be a complete mess afterwards. While Bucky’s occupied, Clint shoots Steve a devious little smirk and then closes his mouth over Tony’s nipple. Tony whimpers, clenching around Steve and Steve has to take some deep breathes to calm himself down from the edge he nearly went over. Steve leans further back, giving the other man some room and switching to short, sharp thrusts that have Tony writhing between them.

“Thought you were going to – mmmm – watch, Clint?” Steve asks. “Not try to drive me out of my mind.”

“Sometimes this one is just too tempting,” Clint pops off to answer. He moves up to Tony’s face and kisses him, gentle hands in his hair a counterpoint to the rough slide of his lips.

Steve opens his mouth to agree, but all that comes out is a gasp when Bucky chooses that moment to lick a stripe up Steve’s inner thigh. He bites at Steve’s cheek and groans, “You’re amazing, Steve, let me – “

“Go,” Steve chokes out, and Bucky wastes no time in spreading Steve apart and slowly working into him. Steve’s rhythm falters and Tony moans, bringing his hands up to pet along Steve’s sides. Bucky doesn’t stop, just circles his hips a little, pushing inexorably deeper.

Clint works his fingers into Steve’s hair, scratching the way Steve always loves before he takes one last kiss. His lips are quickly replaced by Tony’s. He tugs Steve closer with surprisingly strong arms. Clint leans back against the headboard and relaxes, a hand gently curved around his hard cock. Bucky’s hands settle on Steve’s hips, and all at one they click into place. Tony’s kiss turns even messier and his hips twitch a little, but Bucky has them going now and it’s all the other two can do to hold on.

Steve is torn between the two pleasures of filling and being filled and it’s getting so hot, sweat beading on his chest, Bucky’s hands burning brands on his hips. He pushes back so that Tony isn’t suffocating beneath him, and it makes the last bit of Bucky’s thick cock slip into him. There’s chorus of groans and he responds by slamming back into Tony. Tony’s eyes roll back in his head in pleasure.

“Yeah, baby, like that,” Bucky says, sounding _wrecked_ , and Steve repeats the whole motion. They find a delicious rhythm like that, spending a few scorching minutes pumping into each other, grunts and moans interspersed with Clint’s occasional swearing beside them. 

Tony finally sobs out, “I have – I need – “ and his hand goes around his cock. He strokes himself quickly and Steve does his best to see him through by picking up his own pace, but Bucky stills him with a quick double tap on his hips. Tony nearly cries at the cessation of their beautiful motion until Bucky reaches past Steve’s hips to grab both of Tony’s thighs and push them further apart. The new angle and pressure drive Steve hard into Tony’s body. They both moan, and Bucky sets up his own driving rhythm. Steve lets his spine relax, lets Bucky use him to fuck Tony, and it isn’t long before he feels Tony twitch beneath him. His body tenses and shudders as he comes over his stomach, chanting a litany of _yes yes yes_. Steve sees spots as Tony clenches around his cock, but he doesn’t come, and then Bucky is pulling him back from Tony. Steve whines and reaches for Tony, but Clint already has him up in his lap, gentling the other man through his aftershocks with petting and kisses.

Bucky sits up on his heels and hauls Steve up with him. Steve ends up straddling his thighs, back arched against Bucky’s chest, with Bucky’s hands firmly on his hips. The position forces Bucky even further into Steve’s body and they both groan at the sensation. Bucky responds with a series of short, _fast_ thrusts that Steve feels in his very core.

“They are so fucking beautiful, aren’t they, baby?” Clint whispers to Tony.

“More than I ever imagined,” Tony agrees, before he claims Clint’s mouth again with a filthy wet noise. Steve lets his eyes drift shut. Bucky chooses that moment to nibble on his ear and pinch his nipple at the same time, and Steve has to grab on to something for dear life. He ends up with one arm up and behind him, fingers in Bucky’s soft hair, and the other clenched around Bucky’s thigh. “Bucky,” he whines.

“You comin’ with me, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, his hand trailing down over Steve’s stomach to tease at the base of his cock.

Steve shakes his head desperately. “N-no. Gonna wait for Clint.”

“As you wish,” Bucky whispers. He changes his angle and pounds Steve harder, but doesn’t put a hand on him. 

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve encourages, scraping his nails down Bucky’s thigh and giving a squeeze to his ass. Bucky’s rhythm falters, and he comes with a low groan. Steve is frozen on his lap for a few moments as Bucky twitches inside him. All at once, Bucky melts into a puddle and Steve has to scramble off him so that he doesn’t end up crushing him. 

Bucky has a huge, loose grin on his face. He flops his way over to Tony when the other man holds his arms wide for him. The two of them twine together as Clint deftly escapes their various limbs.

Steve’s hands and thighs are trembling, and he knows his face and chest must be flushed red. Clint smiles at him. “Bit worked up, huh, Steve?” 

Steve nods, panting slightly. Clint makes a sort of humming-cooing sound, and lays Steve down on his side, guiding him with light touches and kisses. He nestles himself against Steve’s back. His erection presses between Steve’s thighs, a reminder, but not an imperative, as the other man just holds him. Tony turns towards Steve and Bucky cuddles up tight to his back. Tony reaches out and takes Steve’s hands, gently playing with each of Steve’s fingers.

Steve’s breathing returns to normal in the comfortable silence that follows. As if on cue, Clint starts a gently rocking motion behind him, barely pushing between Steve’s legs, while Tony starts to drop tiny kisses on Steve’s hands. “That’s it. That’s right,” Bucky encourages in a soft voice.

Steve focuses on the feel of Clint as he pushes into Steve’s body, the long slide of him dragging perfectly against Steve’s sensitive rim. He shudders as Clint bottoms out and cants his hips back in encouragement. Steve’s been on edge for so long – he _needs _-__

__“We’ve got you, Steve,” Tony murmurs. His voice is like the fancy honey he has flown in from New Zealand, dark and grainy yet somehow the sweetest thing Steve has ever known. Clint is panting against Steve’s back, warm and humid between his shoulder blades as his pace picks up. Tony teases at the head of Steve’s cock and that’s all it takes to shatter him. He comes in a rush that he feels down in his toes. His hips snap back and forth until all the tension rushes out of him at once, leaving him twitchy and gasping._ _

__Clint keeps moving, a series of gasps and ‘oh’s falling from his lips until he finds his own release. He pushes deep into Steve and grinds his hips through his orgasm. Steve feels light on the endorphins, sated and cherished and a bit sticky._ _

__They are all still for several minutes. Four heart beats gradually return to normal. Eventually, Clint gets up to deal with the condoms and cleans the others up with a warm washcloth. His calloused hands are gentle on Steve’s still heated skin._ _

__Tony tips over on his back, curling Steve into his side with one arm. Bucky drapes himself on Tony’s other side and whispers Russian endearments into his ear, making Tony smile. Steve reaches for him and tangles his fingers with the metal ones on Tony’s stomach. Clint returns from the bathroom and slides in behind Bucky this time, nuzzling his way past all of Bucky’s hair to press a kiss to the back of his neck._ _

__Steve feels himself drifting, fading slowing in their warm cuddle when the stray thought floats into his head. “Tony?”_ _

__“Hmmm?”_ _

__“Why a Major? You could have been a Colonel or even a General.” Steve asks sleepily into Tony’s shoulder._ _

__“Had to outrank you, but couldn’t outrank my Rhodey, now could I?” Tony runs his hand through Steve’s hair._ _

__“Lies,” Clint says from where he’s curled around Bucky’s back. “He was gonna have an unreasonable number of jokes implying ‘major’ was more a descriptor than a rank. Thank you, Steve, for saving us from that with your eager dick.”_ _

__Tony flips Clint off and presses a kiss into Steve’s forehead. “Go to sleep, love.”_ _

__Steve does._ _


End file.
